


Let Me Hold Your Hand

by Iggysassou



Series: Stony Stories [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggysassou/pseuds/Iggysassou
Summary: Tony was already outside the building when Steve arrived.It was only once he got closer that he noticed the cup of coffee Tony was holding with his mouth, on top of all the other things he was holding.





	Let Me Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this amazing art!](https://hellogarbagetime.tumblr.com/post/147361524424)

Tony was already outside the building when Steve arrived. 

He was standing in the sun, sunglasses perched on the tip of his nose, all his attention focused on his phone as he typed away at an impossible speed. There was a newspaper tucked under his right arm, probably something he had picked up on his way out of the office because he liked to indulge in Steve’s ‘old man’s habits’, if only just to tease him about it. That made Steve smile and he shifted impatiently on his feet, mentally urging the lights to turn green for him.

It was only once he got closer that he noticed the cup of coffee Tony was holding with his mouth.

Slowing down, Steve stared at his husband in disbelief before his smile turned fond. It should not be possible for anyone to keep a cup of coffee between their teeth and yet, Tony was somehow managing perfectly well because he needed both hands to type on his phone and it was a well-known fact that there was no way he was letting go of his coffee.

Steve wasn’t sure whether he should be impressed or amused.

“Hey Tony, sorry I’m late,” he apologised as he stopped next to him, delicately pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Tony only hummed in reply, his eyes still glued to his phone, but Steve didn’t mind. He was probably answering some important email or writing down an idea before their lunch. Steve was more than a little used to that after all those years and he knew it would only be a few more minutes. Tony was more mindful than people would believe when it came to making time for his husband.

So, instead of feeling frustrated and demanding Tony’s attention, Steve resolved to patiently wait next to him, happy to just look at him. There was a smile dancing on Steve’s lips as he let his eyes slide over his husband, silently appreciating how his suit was hugging his figure so perfectly. Tony did look slightly overwhelmed though, trying to hold everything together, so Steve tried stepping in as delicately as he could, to avoid distracting him too much.

“Do you need help with some of that, honey?”

Tony grumbled a reply around the cup and Steve chuckled, holding out a hand. “Sweetheart, you can’t even speak. Come on, let me hold something while you finish.”

There was a pause then, without even looking up, Tony adjusted his hold on his phone and took his offered hand, lacing their fingers together while continuing typing with his other hand. 

Steve stared at him, a little dumbfounded, then laughed and took full advantage of their linked hands to tug his husband a little closer to press a kiss to his temple.

“You’re cute,” Steve whispered to his ear with a grin, laughing when Tony made an indignant noise.

Tony could protest all he wanted, he was cute and Steve was not afraid to say it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really hope you liked it and please leave a comment if you did!
> 
> Do let me know if there are mistakes/typos I missed, I tried my best but I'm not a native English speaker so I might have missed a few things! :)


End file.
